


When Puck takes care of Kurt

by aida_in_love



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy Kurt, Cock Warming, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dom/sub relationship, Face Slapping, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Punishment, Safeword Use, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Whipping, forced overstimulation, pussyslapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aida_in_love/pseuds/aida_in_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Puck are happy in their dom/sub relationship but the situation is thrown out of joint when Kurt refuses to admit that his pussy is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Puck takes care of Kurt

**Author's Note:**

> for @BryanAdam I hope you like it :)

Puck sighed when he opened his apartment door and knew Kurt wasn't there. He hated that Kurt had to work longer than him on Fridays. He hated when he was alone in the empty apartment and had to wait. It's wasn't his job to do that, neither was it to greet the other boy in their relationship.

It was the sub's job to wait and to greet him when Puck came home.

 

And Puck enjoyed every time when he came home and his sub was already there. Kurt would run to Puck, kneel down and look at him like he was the most precious thing ever. He would have been thinking about Puck when he was waiting for him and would usually be wet by then.

And Puck loved that.

 

But today the apartment was silent and Puck's only joy was a beer.

 

He drank it while he was watching a silly TV show that he didn't really care about. His heart started to race when he looked at the clock and realized that Kurt was late. Fridays Kurt came home at 8pm but it was already 8:14.

Puck clenched two fists and was torn between being worried and angry.

Kurt was never late ... never.

 

The apartment door got finally pulled open and Puck turned the TV off. Kurt's face was flushed and his hair ruffled. He smiled at his dom and locked the door.

"Hi, Sir," he said with a high-pitched voice, "the train was late and I-"

"Strip, slut," Puck meant without even looking at him and nipped at his beer.

Kurt smiled, threw his bag in the corner and pulled his jacket and shoes off first. He put the shoes on the place where they belong and hung his jacket on the clothes hook before he started to unbotton his vest.

"I said strip and not be as slow as you're late," Puck said harshly and gave Kurt a warning gaze.

Kurt doffed his vest and shirt eagerly now and pushed his trousers down his legs. He hesitated when he stood there only in his white lace panties Puck had chosen this morning. But he took them off as well and covered his crotch with his hands while he felt how his cheeks started to burn when Puck looked him over.

"Kneel."

Kurt bit his lips and sank on his knees. He didn't dare to look at his dom.

He knew he was late but it wasn't his fault.

Puck would understand that – well, Kurt hoped so.

 

"The train was late?"

"Yes, Sir", Kurt replied.

"Do you slut talk to me? If you do so then fucking look at me!", Puck hissed and Kurt raised his head immediately.

"Yes, Sir," he repeated himself and held Puck's gaze.

"It's not respectful being like that around your dom," Puck mumbled and leaned back in the couch with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"I kinda want to spank you but it doesn't seem as if you would deserve a punishment," Puck admitted, "yet."

Kurt felt his body reacting to the talking. His abdomen started to get warm.

"I swear to God, one minute longer and I would have given you a bloody ass."

Kurt surveyed the boy in front of him who was much more than just his boyfriend. He wished he could see Puck's crotch and whether he was hard, but the table was in the way.

 

Puck took another sip and put the beer bottle on the table. His eyes never left Kurt when he stood up and walked to him, in front of him.

Kurt's eyes looked hectically at Puck's face and then to his crotch. He wasn't hard yet and Kurt felt a bit disappointed about that. Anyway, Kurt needed to feel Puck, he needed to touch and be touched and leaned a bit forward.

"Don't you dare, Slut", Puck said, his voice calm and he brought one hand down, to stroke Kurt's fluffy hair. The boy on his knees responded eagerly to his touch and pressed his head against his hand.

"How was your day, little boy?", Puck asked and Kurt felt so happy, receiving such affection and pet names that he felt how tears flooded his eyes.

"Stressful, Sir," the boy said, "that one girl still tries to make fun out of me. If Vogue weren't my dream – she is horrible."

"I thought you talked to Isabelle?"

"Well, I did, but it looks like either she forgot to straighten that girl out or that bitch simply doesn't care about what Isabelle says."

"I'm so sorry," Puck whispered, gripped Kurt's chin and lifted his head. "I could beat her up for you."

Kurt smiled.

"No, Sir. We don't hit girls-"

"If she can give it out like a man she should be able to take it like a man, don't you think, Slut?"

"But, Sir I – I really want to solve that problem by myself."

Puck released Kurt's chin and sat into the armchair.

"You think you're able to act like a big boy?"  


"I'm a big boy," Kurt muttered, pouting his lips and Puck smiled.

 

"Lay down, Slut," Puck insisted and pointed to the floor in front of him, "Spread your legs and show me your cunt."

Kurt furrowed his brow, but did as Puck had said and stared at the ceiling. He hated when Puck watched him like that. He had always felt like a weird monster, not feeling like a girl nor like a proper boy. And when he had to put his pussy on display like that he always felt humiliated although Puck just loved to stare at that special part of his sub.

"Are you wet?"

"I-I'm not sure, Sir."

"Check it out for me."

Kurt slid two fingers between his folds and took them soon out, nodding his head.

"I-I am, Sir."

"Lick your fingers and swallow."

Kurt licked the juices off his fingers, swallowed and wanted to sit up, but Puck gave him a judging look so he laid down again.

"My whore is a bit impatient today, why is that?"

 

Kurt realized the _'my whore'_ and felt how his heart skipped a beat. Puck usually called Kurt ' _slut'_ , instead of his real name. The _'little boy'_ was when he wanted to comfort Kurt or just tried to be gentle. And the _'my whore'_ was what Puck said when he wanted to fuck him.

 

Kurt loved the _'my whore'_ the most.

 

"I just really don't like to lie here like that," he answered and covered his pussy with his hands.

"You're boypussy is beautiful," Puck said and meant it.

"It's not, it's-"

"You contradict me?"

"N-no, Sir, I would never-"  


"Then say it!"

"Say what?"

"That your pussy is beautiful."

Kurt rolled his eyes and stared at Puck, who grinned at him, one hand on his crotch.

"M-my p-p-pussy," he stuttered, but he didn't end the sentence. He didn't think that this part of him was beautiful.

He hated it.

"I-I can't say that."

Puck's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious!"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Sir," he said and blinked back his tears.

"You can walk around with a plug in your ass for two days, you can take my cock along with three fingers," Puck listed, "you can sing any Broadway song and design every fancy little thing, but you can't say that your pussy is beautiful?"

"Correct, Sir."

 

Puck didn't know what to do. A part of him felt the urge to hug Kurt, comfort him and the other part just wanted to make Kurt cry for being a bitchy sub.

"Disobeying my orders is a reason for a pretty hard spanking ... You know that, Slut?"

"Y-yes, Sir."

"I give you the chance to think it over and say that simple sentence."

"No, Sir, thanks. I prefer the spanking."

Puck clenched two fists and he wanted to scream. He had done enormous mistakes in their relationship when his sub rather wanted a punishment than to say something nice about himself.

"You fucking get your punishment," he mumbled and left the room.

 

Kurt swallowed hard and kneaded his fingers nervously. He sure didn't like spankings, but he liked them more than to lie about his body.

 

Puck came back with his 'treasure chest' as he called it. In it were all the dildos, cock rings, lube, and the whip with the eight strips on its end.

Kurt watched how Puck took this whip that hurt the most out and patted his lap.

"Well, come and get what you want, Slut."

Kurt pressed his lips together and crawled to the armchair where Puck sat. He positioned himself over his lap, with his ass on the side where Puck's right hand was.

 

Without a warning, Puck brought the whip down on Kurt's ass harshly and three times in a row, making Kurt sob because he wasn't prepared at all. Puck pushed one finger straight into Kurt's pussy, bent over to Kurt's head and the boy tensed up.

"Do you want to know how this evening could have been?", ha asked and twisted his finger a bit while Kurt bit his lips and moaned lightly. "You could have said that your pussy is beautiful and I would have licked you. I would've kissed you and fucked you hard just how you like it."

He whipped Kurt's ass another three times and the boy on his lap squirmed and writhed.

"But you rather have it the way you don't like."

Puck brought the whip down on Kurt's ass a few times more. It was simply beautiful how his white ass started to be covered with red stripes. Somehow Puck hated that he liked how Kurt cringed beneath his harsh touch but actually the main part of him just got turned on.

"Ouch," Kurt sobbed finally. He forgot how many hits he had received, but he knew he wouldn't stand more. "Please, Sir, stop it."

Puck increased the strength of his hits and Kurt gripped his the armrest.

"God, please, Sir."

"Say that your pussy is beautiful."

Kurt shook his head eagerly and cried out when the next hits touched his wounded butt.

"P-please."

"What was that? Pussy?"

"S-sir, please stop," Kurt whined and Puck put the whip away.

"Say it, Slut," he ordered and slapped Kurt's ass now with his hand.

"Sir, I can't-"  


"Say it, or I'm gonna fuck your ass without any lube!", he threatened and pushed his forefinger in Kurt's asshole to endorse his words. Kurt winced at the touch. Not even that he hated anal sex, it was unbearable when Puck did it without lube.

Kurt knew it.

 

It had been the must hurtful punishment he ever had.

 

"I'll say it, but take your finger out", Kurt sobbed.

Puck smiled when he pushed his finger deeper in.

"Where ist the _please_ or the _Sir_?"

"Please, Sir, it burns."

Puck took his finger out and slapped his sub's butt one final time. Kurt tried to sit up and Puck let him, but gripped his wrists forcefully when he sat on his lap.

"What are you doing, Slut?"

"I say it, I don't need to lie there like a-"

"Like a what? Like a whore?", Puck interrupted him and Kurt tried angrily to get out of his grip, but Puck was stronger.

"Well you are a whore. My whore. And if you're still that angry and bossy after I punished you, you might need a longer spanking."

"N-no," Kurt whispered and tried to relax, "I'm good."

Puck looked at Kurt's tear-stained face and left hold of his wrists. He gripped his hips instead and pulled him closer.

"Well I'm waiting for your confession."  


"Okay." Kurt took a deep breath. "M-my pussy is beautiful."  


"I don't believe you."

"What?", Kurt asked and clenched two fists.

"Say it with more enthusiasm, Slut!", Puck meant and slapped Kurt's thighs. Kurt glared at him and bit his lips.

"My pussy is beautiful," he muttered.  


"And once more!"

"Fuck you."

Puck hit Kurt's face once, but he felt like this wasn't enough. His sub had not only disobeyed an order, he had _insulted_ his dom.

"Not nice," Puck meant and pushed Kurt roughly down from him. Kurt held his aching cheek and stared into the distance, knowing that he would be punished like never before.

 

Puck walked around in the living room and thought about the punishment.

"I said it twice," Kurt breathed.

"Just shut up!", Puck warned.

"I fucking said it twice," Kurt continued furiously, "why do you always need to provoke me?"

"One more word and I will really fuck your ass without-" He stopped speaking and nodded his head in thought.

"Yeah, that's your punishment for insulting what you should never challenge."

Kurt shook his head and started to cry.

"Please, no, I don't want that-"

"Well you should have thought it over before you behaved like trash, right?"

Puck gripped Kurt's arm, pulled him up and pressed the smaller boy with his face against the wall.

"God, no, please, Sir – I - "

He gasped for air, when two fingers pressed into his asshole.

"Please, Sir" he whined in pain, "Noah."

Puck pulled his fingers out immediately and looked with concern at Kurt who sank on the floor and covered his face with his hands.

"Glee Club," he sobbed, "Glee Club."

"Kurt," Puck whispered, fell on his knees and pulled the crying boy into his arms. "God, I'm – I'm so sorry," he mumbled and stroked him gently.

 

It had been the first time ever that Kurt had used his safeword and Puck had never felt as horrible as in that moment. He didn't know what to do or how.

He only wanted Kurt to stop crying and to forgive him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you. I love you."

"I love you, too," Kurt whined and pressed his body against Puck's. "I-I'm sorry for being such a bad sub."

Puck sighed and kissed Kurt's temples and his forehead.

"You're the best boyfriend and sub a dom could ever want," he said, looked at Kurt and kissed him tenderly. "But I'm sorry. You were right, I provoked you ... I just wanted you to see how beautiful you are. How beautiful all of you is. Why was it that hard for you to say that?"

Kurt smiled weakly and sobbed.

"I didn't like saying that," he admitted.

"I'm sorry, my love. But why? I don't understand why you can't see you as the perfect angel you are."

Puck kissed Kurt's tear-stained cheek, stroked his sides soothingly and swayed back and forth with his upper body, holding Kurt in his arms like a baby.

"I just – I – Everyone always said this was ... disgusting and I-"

"And you believed them."

"I did."

Kurt closed his eyes and inhaled Noah's scent. He stopped crying and felt way better now. Although he felt kinda like a coward, because he had used the safeword.

"Why don't you believe _me_ when I say that you're perfect?"

"I'm so sorry for using the safeword.", Kurt said, not answering his question.

"Are you mad? Don't say sorry when I was a jerk."  


"But I insulted you."

"I pushed you."

Puck pressed his face against Kurt's.

"So since we all agree that we can be both - jerks and perfect, can we skip the punishment and can I finally get laid?", Kurt asked and Puck laughed.

"Why don't we just enjoy our time out? We could talk a bit."

But Kurt didn't want to feel so weak any longer. He couldn't stand when Puck held and looked at him like this, as if he was a vulnerable little child. He might was a bit vulnerable, but not a child and when they did this dom/sub thing Puck always looked at Kurt with the level of respect Kurt really needed.

He loved doing the things Puck demanded.

He loved calling him Sir and being called his whore.

He knew that most people wouldn't understand, but Noah did.

 

And that was why they were perfect for each other.

 

"I'm okay again," he said. "I-I'm still wet and I think I made you're pants dirty."  


"So I should better take them off?"

Kurt smiled when Puck stood up and stripped.

"Are you really okay?"

He stroked Kurt's cheek, but he just nodded eagerly and spread his legs.

"Yes, Sir."

"Sure?"

In Puck's eyes was concern and Kurt couldn't stand it, that's why he sat up on his heels, bent forward and licked his dom's cock that slowly started to stiffen under his warm tongue. Puck smiled at Kurt's try to finally get what he wanted. He gripped his hair and pulled his face a bit up, forcing Kurt to look at him.

"What is my whore doing?"

Kurt blushed at the word and smiled while he gripped Puck's hand in his hair.

"I'm trying to make you feel good, Sir."

"You don't do anything without my order," Puck said and released his hair. Then he pushed Kurt back on the hard floor and started to pump his cock while Kurt spread his legs again.

"Such a little filthy and eager slut that you are."

He spit in his hand to stroke his member better.

"Don't you agree, Slut?"

"I do, Sir."

"Then say it," he demanded and waited for Kurt's response.

"I'm a little filthy and eager slut," Kurt mumbled without any hesitation and Puck laughed a bit about the fact that it was easy for Kurt to say something like that, but almost impossible to call his pussy beautiful.

 

He knelt down between Kurt's legs and put his hands on his knees.

"Do you want me to abuse your dirty cunt?"

Kurt felt the urge to press his legs together, but couldn't, so he blushed more and nodded his head.

"Y-yes, Sir. Please."

"You want me to spank your perfect round ass while I fuck you?"

"Yes, Sir," Kurt whispered, lifted one hand to stroke Puck's mohawk, but Puck slapped his hand away.

"No permission to touch, Slut."

Kurt felt frustrated and realized that his whole head and neck were hot and thus red because of his horniness.

"Anyway, I think you need to earn such a reward."

Kurt wanted to sit up, but Puck put a hand on his chest and pinned him down.

"And a bitchy attitude won't help."

"I'm sorry, Sir. I will do anything."

Puck smirked and slid one hand from Kurt's knees down to Kurt's pussy where he stroked his folds lightly. Kurt moaned and pressed his crotch up, but Puck removed his fingers soon and bent over to kiss his sub.

 

Kurt laid his hands on Puck's back, but Puck pressed his wrists on the floor.

"Don't annoy me!", he hissed and sat back to land a sharp hit on Kurt's pussy.

"Sir!", Kurt complained and earned another painful hit and a next.

"Does my slut look at me like that when I touch what is mine?"

He slapped his pussy again and tears flooded Kurt's eyes when he tried to be good and still, averted his angry gaze and stared at the ceiling instead.

 

He felt how Puck bent over him once more and sucked at one nipple of him. Kurt wanted to stroke Puck, but stopped his hands before he touched him.

The tongue was so hot, so good and when Puck was finished he blew over the wet nipple, making it cold and Kurt shiver with need. He did the same with Kurt's other nipple while Kurt couldn't do anything except of moaning.

 

"Bring your ass to the armchair, deep throat – position."

Kurt started to smile when he sat up and walked to the armchair. He laid down with his back on the seat, his knees hanging over the backrest and his head hanging down. He stared expectantly at Puck who stroked himself.

"You look divine, my whore," Puck praised and Kurt felt goosepimples erupting all over his exposed skin. It was kinda weird that Kurt got wet when he watched Puck stroking himself and that Puck stroked himself while watching Kurt not doing anything except of lying there like a sextoy and waiting to be used.

Puck knew he would come soon when he kept jerking off in that speed, that's why he left hold of his cock and walked to Kurt.

 

"Does my whore want his throat to be fucked?", he asked and brushed with his thumb over Kurt's soft mouth.

"Y-yes, please, Sir," Kurt mumbled and pressed his legs together. He felt so wet he thought his juices would trickle down his thighs if he weren't upside down.

"Hmm, I don't know-"

"Please, Sir, please fuck my throat," Kurt begged and bit his lips. He liked when Puck used his mouth to get off and he loved how Puck behaved every time after he did the deep throating. And Kurt definitely wanted some of both.

 

Puck knelt down in front of the armchair, gripped his cock and hit it against Kurt's cheeks, leaving a few stripes of precum on the blushed flesh.

"You are so desperate, Slut," he meant smugly and brushed with the head of his cock over Kurt's lips. Kurt tilted his head back further over the edge and swallowed.

"Please, Sir," he begged one final time before Puck smirked and shoved his cock in one slow thrust in Kurt's mouth and down his throat. Kurt made a low gagging sound, but slipped his eyes shut and tried to relax.

 

Puck started to thrust into his sub in a steady rhythm, loving the sight of the his cock's contours that were visible on Kurt's throat. He laid one hand on Kurt's neck and gripped his hair with the other while he pushed harder in his mouth.

"Such a good whore," Puck murmured and Kurt felt his pussy crying for attention, but he tried to stay calm and to breathe through his nose.

"My little slut," Puck said, thrusted hard in and pinched one of Kurt's nipples. Kurt wanted to moan, but all Puck felt was Kurt's throat clenching around his cock and so he pushed even deeper in while Kurt gripped the armrests and felt how tears started to run down his temples.

 

Puck stopped moving, straddled his legs a bit and pushed his hips against Kurt's mouth, feeling how his balls started to tighten. So he tugged at Kurt's hair, pulled his head closer and needed a few more thrusts to come down his throat.

"Swallow every drip of my cum, Slut, or you will regret it."

Kurt swallowed his dom's cum and took a deep breath when Puck pulled out of his mouth.

"Make me clean," he demanded, held his soft cock over Kurt's head and watched how Kurt licked him clean.

 

"I bet my whore is wet as hell," he said and Kurt nodded when he was finished with licking.

"Yes, Sir."

Puck sat down, in front of the armchair, spread his legs, gripped Kurt under his armpits and tugged him carefully into his lap. He wrapped his strong arms around the tiny waist and kissed Kurt's sweaty neck lovingly.

"You did such a good job, Slut," he whispered in his ear and Kurt put his arms on his knees. Puck didn't say anything that he wasn't allowed to touch, so Kurt turned his head back, received a long, hot kiss and gripped Puck's head with one hand.

"L-love you so much, Sir," Kurt breathed and looked at Puck's smiling face.

"Love you too, Slut," he responded and slid one hand down Kurt's body, between his legs and pushed one finger in his pussy. Kurt pressed his head back against Puck's and his crotch forth against his hand, moaning with pleasure.

"Gosh, Slut," Puck said, "You're completely wet."

Kurt blushed a little and let his head sink on Puck's shoulders.

"So wet, but still such a good slut for his dom, hm?"

Kurt smiled and kissed Puck's neck.

"Don't overdo it," Puck warned and Kurt stopped kissing while Puck lifted his wet forefinger. Kurt already opened his mouth, but Puck was the one who sucked on his finger to taste Kurt's juices.

 

Puck started to slide only one finger up and down between Kurt's wet folds while Kurt moaned, bent forward and tried to press against him, but Puck held his waist down with his free hand.

"Don't move, Slut," he demanded and brushed over Kurt's clit.

Kurt leaned his head back on Puck's shoulders again when Puck pushed one finger straight into his wet hole and started to push it in and out.

"Hmm," Kurt mumbled and bit his lips.

"You love that, right?", he asked and pushed another finger in. "You love your cunt that you don't even like being touched. Pretty odd, don't you think, Slut?"

Kurt slid down with his crotch, but Puck pinched his clit and Kurt tried to get to the old position.

"You have one rule to follow, is this to much to ask for?"

"N-no, Sir, I'm sorry."

"I will make you feel sorry," he said and began to push his fingers violently in and out and didn't stop when Kurt sobbed.

 

Puck pulled the fingers of his right hand out and held them in front of Kurt's face. Without any hesitation Kurt opened his mouth and took his fingers in while Puck guided the forefinger of his left hand into Kurt's pussy instead. He did the pushing and pulling gently now, kissed Kurt's neck, sucked his earlobe and rubbed his swollen clit lightly. Kurt moaned around the fingers in his mouth and swallowed his juices.

"Are you close, Slut?"

Kurt nodded since Puck's fingers prevented him to give an answer. Suddenly Puck used two fingers, took his hand out of Kurt's mouth to rub Kurt's clit fiercely and made him come while Kurt cried and digged his nails in his own thighs.

 

Kurt took deep breaths and tried to sit back, away from Puck's fingers.

"Thanks, Sir."

"We're not done, Slut."

"What?", Kurt asked anxiously, trying to calm down from his orgasm.

"You haven't squirted, yet."

"I-I don't need to," Kurt tried and pushed his hips back, but there he felt Puck's hard cock pressing between his butt cheeks.

"I want you to," Puck mumbled and pushed two fingers into Kurt's oversensitive pussy.

"Sir, please, no!", Kurt screamed and cringed beneath his touch, "I'm done, it's over."

"Do you say when it's over?", Puck whispered and pushed his fingers harshly and fast in and out, his chin lying on Kurt's shoulders so that he had the perfect sight of that sensation.

"N-no, Sir, but p-please, it's too much!", Kurt sobbed and felt like he would die.

Like all that had felt so good minutes ago was now trying to destroy him by overwhelming him.

"What is too much? This?", he asked and pushed his fingers deeper in. "Or this?" Puck used his free hand and brushed over Kurt's swollen clit, making the boy in his lap shiver.

 

"P-please," Kurt cried and could tell that whatever was coming, it was coming fast. He digged his nails into Puck's thighs now instead of his own and bit his lips so hard that he could taste blood. He winced, shivered and whimpered as he felt his next orgasm when Puck fingered him quickly, forcing Kurt's pussy to squirt.

 

Kurt stopped crying and closed his eyes when he felt soft kisses and touches on his slack body.

"Look at the mess you've made," Puck said and stared at the wet spot on the floor between Kurt's legs. All Kurt could do was to look at it, blush and lick the blood off his lips.

"You feel good?"

"So good ... and dizzy and tired," Kurt whispered.

"Up," Puck said, but didn't pull his fingers out when Kurt stood up or when they were walking into the bedroom.

"S-sir?", Kurt asked and felt a bit afraid about his dom still having his fingers in his pussy.

"Don't worry, Slut. We sleep now."

But Puck still didn't take his fingers out, so it was very difficult for them to lie down and crawl under the blankets.

 

Puck stared at Kurt's tear-stained and blushed face for a while before he turned the light off with his free hand.

 

Kurt knew Puck was up to something. But he was still in aftershock and felt too tired to think about it. Just when he felt how Puck pulled him closer and when something big pushed in his pussy along with the fingers that were still in, Kurt realized what was going on.

"Sir, please, I'm so done, my pussy is sore-"

"It's okay," Puck whispered and pulled his fingers finally out, "just let me feel how warm your hole is."

Kurt relaxed and pressed himself with a smile against Puck. He sure wouldn't have been able to take any more moving, but he liked when Puck just slid in and wanted Kurt to warm his beautiful big cock.

He liked when he could be useful.

 

"You feel okay, Slut?", Puck asked and kissed Kurt's sweaty forehead while he wrapped his arms around the smaller body.

"So amazing, thanks, Sir."

"I love to overstimulate my whore," Puck admitted and kissed Kurt, "and I know my whore loves it as well."

"A-always feels like dying, Sir," Kurt answered reluctantly and Puck just smiled and pushed his hips against Kurt's, making Kurt shriek when Puck's cock slid further into his sore pussy.

"That would be the best death ever," Puck whispered and held Kurt gently and protectively in his arms.

"True," Kurt mumbled, leaned his head against Puck's chest and fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please review ;)  
> xo


End file.
